


Destiel, Peanut butter, and Greece

by respnee, TheWistfulPhoenix



Series: 60x60 (Minute by Minute) fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Greece, M/M, Peanut Butter, Weddings, deageing Sam Winchester, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respnee/pseuds/respnee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic written minute by minute by none other than us :) We simply pick a ship, then ask random people (very random, we will ask whoever is closest to  us, even if we don't know them) to give us a place, then ask another person to give us a random thing, like peanut butter. :) That one was super random. We then figure out on the fly how to work all there of those in. So, simply Destiel, Peanut butter, and Greece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel, Peanut butter, and Greece

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :) we wrote this on a phone on the way to a football game on a bumpy bus, so there may be a few mistakes. Also, we forgot about it so we don't actually remember who wrote which bit, but for all parts of the following parts respnee is bold, TheWistfulPhoenix is regular. If we have a special guest star we will let you know who they are, and their font type :)

They were getting married in Greece, Dean had a green tie and Cas had a pink tie.  Dean’s mom was there to give Dean away and his little brother to be the ring barrier. 

 

**"Hey Sammy" Dean said, picking up his 4 year old little brother, who was wearing a miniature version of Dean's suit.**

 

"Yes Deano?" Sammy looked up at his big brother like he hung the moon. "I just wanted to tell you that Cas is not replacing you and I will always love you."

**Sam's eyes went wide "No Deano, I love Cassie!"**

 

Dean smiled at his brother, "I am glad you love Cas, I love him too." Then Dean gave Sammy the ring box. "Keep this safe for me." **that grabbed Sam's attention and he gripped the ring box as if he was pulling someone out of hell. "Okay Deano" he said determinedly.**

 

Then there came a knock in the door and Dean’s mom popped her head in. "Cas is ready baby. How are you doing?" Dean smiled at his mother.

 

 **"Perfect," he said "just one last thing." He leaned over and grabbed a lilly from the vase beside the mirror and tucked it behind his mom's ear. "There" he said.** His mother smiled at Dean lovingly then Dean hooked his arm trough his mother's and walked to the church and waited to walk down the aisle. Meanwhile Cas as standing at the end of the red **carpet leading to the alter, where in a few short minutes dean will meet him and promise him his life. Wheeling down before him is Bobby, the closest thing he had to a dad since his dad died when he was 4.**

 

The music started to play and everyone stood up in the church watching the door for dean to come down. But when the door open Dean was watching Cas.

**Likewise, Cas was watching him. As Dean followed Sammy who was still clutching the ring box protectively, down the aisle, he never once broke gaze with his love, Castiel.**

 

When Dean got to the end and Sam was standing with Bobby, Mary placed her first son’s hand into Cas’s and whispered in his ear. 'Take care of my baby, Mr. Novak.'

 

**"You know I will Momma." He said, calling Mary the name she had insisted he called after the first time he called her Mrs. Winchester. "It's too formal" she said, they hadn't even been dating then.**

 

Cas clutched Dean hand harder at that and walked with him up to the bishop. He talked about the boring stuff but Cas just looked at Dean's face.

 

 **Dean smiled shyly at Cas, who smiled back. There was nowhere else that Dean would rather be then in Greece, marrying his "little angel**.” When it was time to say their vows Cas started. 

  
            Dean Winchester you are such an amazing man, the day I meet you I was born again and I couldn't ask for a better life partner **even if you have a super annoying little brother," Cas winked at Sammy, who gave him a toothy grin " I promise to give myself fully to you.”** Cas stopped and whispered timidly 'not that I haven't already.' “and I will promise to support and love you when you need it most and also when you don’t...”

 

**Dean interrupted him "I always will" he said sincerely. Cas smiled widely at him and continued "even when we fight and you THINK you don’t." Then heard Bobby laugh and mutter "idgits"**

 

Dean smiled at that, it was true but he didn't want to admit it. "And I will always **be loyal to you, and stuck by your side always. You are my life partner, forever and always." By this time he had tears straying down his face.** "This maybe an informal way to end this but I am so happy to be standing here marrying you today." Cas was wiping tears now and laughing shakily

 

**Dean reached foward, and whipped the tears out of Cas's eyes. It was amazing how quickly this man had become his whole world. He leaned foward and kissed him. "Your supposed it wait idjit" Bobby said.**

The bishop cleared his throat and the two men separated. Dean then stood **, blushing. The crowd laughed at his obvious discomfort. "Mr. Winchester, your vows?" The bishop prompted**

 

Dean looked around nervously. "Um I kinda waited the the last minute to come up with these, I just didn't know who to tell you how much I love you. You are my world, my best friend.  The only personI want to **be with. That's all I have to say, besides know, that I will always be true to you, and no matter what protect you, fugly sons of bitches get I'm my way.**

 

Oh and that I promise not to turn into my Dad." Dean looked at Bobby, "unless it is my adopted dad but I will be happy if I become half the man he is.

 

**At this point, Bobby, who had been holding back tears the whole time he watched his oldest son getting married, couldn't hold them back anymore. He shakily took a breath and said, "you already are twice the man I am."**

 

Then Bobby turned to Cas. "Actually, you are marrying a man 4 times the man I am. I am proud of you both. I wish you all the happiness in the world." Dean and Cas were both crying at this point.

 

**Dean hugged Bobby, and then cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed about showing so much emotion. "Uh, to end, I love you, and don't care what people say. There is no place I would rather be then here, marrying you."**

 

The bishop cleared his throat for the millionth time. "Are we done now?" They all shook their heads. "you may now kiss the... groom?

 

**Dean leaned forward and put all his emotion into the kiss. Cas did the same, and when they pulled back, Dean looked at Bobby and said "are you happy with the timing now?"**

 

Bobby smirked. "I guess." He shrugged jokingly.  "I haven't been to many weddings, what the hell do you do after all this girly talk?"

 

**"GET DRUNK" the lady sitting beside bobby said. Her blonde daughter beside her laughed, with the rest of the crowd. After all this time, they were still his family**

 

Dean smiled, "What do you say Mr. Novak-Winchester? Do you want to get drunk?"

**"Hell yeah" he said did kissing dean again. Mr. Novak-Winchester, will you do Me the honor of my first dance as a married man?" He said, looking deep into the sea green eyes of his new husband. Dean kissed his nose.**

 

They danced the first dance and many of their family member butted in and dance with them both when it was time to eat cake Cas ended up smearing peanut butter

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, leave a ship, place, and random thing below and we will try out best to work one out (hopefully we know the ship :P )


End file.
